I Told You Once Before
by AnnCargo
Summary: "Leave. And never come back." Now, after many centuries, an older Ciel comes into contact with Sebastian once again. Both of them are bored out of their minds, they decide to see how the other has done after all this time. Rated M for language, Alois, and smut later on. Main Sebastian/Ciel, Side Claude/Alois.
1. I Tried and Failed

Hello everyone! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic, so I hope you guys like it! This is based of the ending of the second season, but has little relation to the manga or the television series. I am hoping for this to be a pretty long series, but we will just see how it goes. I am sorry for the terrible ending, I just had a brain fart. Anyway, thank you for spending your time to read this and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ciel sighed, looking outside the window. The dark city bellowed beneath him, and his servant was at his side.

The demon realm wasn't that bad, to tell you the truth. It was just another city but with much more depressing colors. The buildings were made out of cinder block painted black, and there seemed to be a fog when you got six feet high.

Sebastian had informed him of many things. Like how there were different types of demons, and what they had to eat to survive. There were Soul-Eaters, Blood-Drinkers, Despair-Gurglers, And Sex-Hoggers. The Soul-Eaters were demons like Sebastian; they made contracts, and then ate their soul afterwards. Simple, really. Ciel was reborn as a Blood-Drinker, which means what it reads. Human blood tasted better than animal blood though. Despair-Gurglers were demons who would take souls that have arrived at the doorstep of hell, and take out the despair, so that they could vanish. Some types of 'despairs' were better than others. And then the Sex-Hoggers, which usually just had sex all the time to be alive. Ciel found that one to be vile.

One day, after many countless others, Ciel had ordered Sebastian not to help him at all throughout the whole day. Surprised, the butler agreed carefully.

Ciel made his own breakfast, which tasted like shit (killing an animal from the human world), took a bath, in the matter of two hours, got dressed, which looked like some wrinkled papers and gangster clothing, and went to read. Sebastian would've chuckled if he wasn't in this... Weird state.

He had noticed it. Sebastian was miserable. He did not have the amusement in his tongue or the passion in his eyes like before. He was a stone brick, and even Ciel thought it was boring. After all, they had been together for quite a while, and Ciel hadn't grasped the fact that he had a fuzzy feeling about the demon.

So, Ciel decided he would learn to take care of himself. It took him countless days, since there wasn't months in hell, but he could finally take a bath in a timely matter and get dressed like a normal person. His hunting was still a bit rusty, but he noted "It takes time to become well at something."

Right now, Ciel had decided to make the choice. Whether it was right or wrong, no one would ever know.

"Sebastian."

His servant slithered to his side, his eyes dull. "Yes, Master."

Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to say this bluntly.

Leave. And never come again."

Sebastian, who used to be calm, was now a jumbled mess. "Excuse me, Master? I don't think I heard you-"

"You heard me fine. I don't want to see you. I'm releasing you." Ciel confirmed, looking at his nails, which were a solid black. "You're a fucking doll. You don't do or say anything, and you don't ever show emotion. I want you to go away. I can take care of myself now, so I don't need anything else."

Sebastian, now letting the words sink in, chuckled for the first time since they had arrived. "No wonder you gave me such odd requests, Young Master..." He looked up at Ciel. "Any last requests?"

"I told you, I will sustain. I don't want any pity goodbyes. Leave, already." Ciel groaned, annoyed.

Sebastian nodded.

"As you wish, Master."

He swiftly moved out of the room, as if he was an animal set into the wild, and disappeared from sight. Vanished. There was a silent closing of the front door as he left, but nothing more. Ciel felt his hand sizzle, as if the contact was falling away. He grasped his chair, slowly standing up. He breathed in, and looked around. He was alone in a huge mansion.

"Fuck, I don't want to clean."

* * *

"Ciiiiiel!" A demon squealed, jumping onto the bar seat. He sat beside two others, one guy and one girl. The girl had on red high tops and a red baseball hat, along with gray skinny jeans and a black tank-top with random graffiti on it. The boy had on a suit, as if he had just gotten off work from a office. He also looked stressed, so that could explain some things.

"Good god," Ciel groaned, wiping down a wine glass from the other side of the counter. "Alois, I told you to get the fuck away from me on Fridays."

"Aww, but it's the weekends when you work here~" He whined, swinging his feet between the two chairs.

"Hit me with some Compare Despair," the boy groaned, looking like a mess.

"Wo, hot shot, had a rough day day or something?" The girl asked from the other side of Alois, making Ciel also turn to the man.

"That looks like it, you never order something that expensive." Ciel confirmed, going under the counter and looking around for a bottle.

"Shut the fuck up, Alois and Trisha," He groaned, banging his head onto the table. "I just got in trouble with some douche bags again."

"Oh my, did you get sent to prison again? You could of always called us so we could be like those secret agents on human TV shows-"

"Leave it, Alois. Yuta doesn't want to go through the robbery again."

"_I_ don't want to go through the robbery again," Ciel noted as he moved up, handing the bottle over to Yuta.

"Well, with those looks of yours, you could probably get past anything!" Alois noted.

Ciels body had matured quite a bit the past few decades. Even though his growth would end in a few days, he still was quite the man. His chin was angled, his skin was still porcelain, it almost looked like the younger Ciel, just much more sexier and mature.

"Not when people come banging on the door when you want to 'sleep over' and say that you've stole fifty new souls. Do you know how long it took me to even get that apartment?" Ciel stated, annoyed. After not wanting to clean his huge mansion, he decided to go into a smaller home.

Trisha laughed. "Yet, you still are the stubborn mature ass from the day I met you, richie."

"For the last time, I'm done with the whole rich stuff. I was rich in the Human Realm, but the form of money has no effect here." Ciel contorted, rolling his eyes.

Alois smiled. "I'm just glad you're finally getting used to living here without help." He said seriously, looking at Yuta who was chugging the despair a mile a minute.

Ciel nodded. It had been tough for a while, being alone in such a big mansion. For the first time in his life, he thought he was feeling the emotion of loneliness, but demons don't have emotions. He had learned that from Sebastian. After getting sick of animal blood, he finally decided to go outside and take a look around the Demon Realm. He had met Yuta in a chase, and Alois... Well, let's just say he is _very_ loud. He had been able to get a tour from both of them when he had managed to use enough formal speaking that the others just didn't bother to try anymore. Yuta and Alois were his only allies at first, until he met Trisha. He had decided to go travel in the Human Realm for a bit, and found her playing Dance Revolution at a shop right next to a candy store. She was, well, a bit of a rebellious devil.

"_It gets waaaay to borin being down there all the time," she said when he got to know her. "It's more interesting to study the humans_."

And so, of course, Ciel was left with three absolute idiots, and with a side dish of troublemakers included in each of them. But he didn't really mind. After all, he couldn't be as picky as he was before.

"Well, I wasn't expecting for your preposterous personality here either," Ciel murmered, giving Yuta another bottle.

Alois frowned. "Oh come ooon, you know you missed me!"

Trisha rolled her eyes. "We _can't_ miss you, since you're so loud when you have sex you could wake up a neighborhood."

"Shut the fuck up, it's not my fault I was made into a specific type of demon."

"I wouldn't think you'd be so loud when you were in the Human Realm." Ciel said to him, leaning over the counter.

"Hey, I did not get involved in those activities when I met you, Ciel."

"Oh my," Yuta laughed, amused. "You kept on bragging about you got this poker-faced demon to do your every wish, including give you pleasure."

Alois couldn't help but blush some. "HUMAN REALM!" He nearly yelled, trying to make a point. He looked down, making a pattern with his fingers on the wood. "Besides, I haven't seen him since, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"So you did have some attachment, huh?" Trisha noted, smirking. Ciel had gone of to help another customer. "Well, you could always find him and chose him as your Life Partner."

Alois nearly burst into tears. "Hahaha! There's no WAY someone like him would have attachment to another demon. Besides, he's a Soul-Eater, like you."

Trisha huffed. "Yeah, it's kinda boring for us unless we are really interested. Which is rarely ever."

"But you could always invite him over for a one night stand~" Yuta noted as he finished his second bottle.

"Enough about Claude already, god," Alois noted, giving that troll face to Ciel. "We haven't gotten much juicy gossip about Ciel for a while!"

Ciel, coming back, huffed and rolled his eyes. "It's because my life is dull, there's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, but we can talk about _the_ Sexy Beast!" He hollered, grinning like a Chester cat. "You guys have all heard about Sebastian, right?"

They both shrugged. "Little bits. Nothing much, really. That's one topic Ciel seems to show any emotion besides annoyance. I'd rather not see him get angry though. We all don't like the aftermath of becoming True Form."

Alois sighed, putting his head back. "But then there is nothing to talk aboooooout!" He groaned, acting to die of boredom.

Ciel sighed, taking Yutas bottles. "Then talk about your last social interaction in the Human Realm, to spice things up."

"I caused a car crash."

"I won some Bazooka and was on a police chase."

"I nearly caused a major fire in the Capitol."

If Ciel wasn't so composed, he would've facepalmed. "Are you serious? Wow, I can't believe I even talk to you guys."

A bell jingled at the door.

"But you do anyways," Trisha noted. "Because you care."

Ciel huffed. "I care for no one."

"Us demons don't care in the first place, Trisha. I don't even know why you brought that up." Yuta commented.

"Well, I just thought since Ciel used to be human, unlike us."

A demon proceeded to sit right beside Yuta, making Ciel go over and do his job. "Hello sir, what would you like?" The other demons head was down, not showing his face.

"What do you have?"

"Well, since Yuta just drank the last of Compare Despair," Ciel glared over at him, making Yuta give him an innocent look.

"Lay off, Ciel!"

The other demon seemed to flinch at the name, but Ciel ignored that and the comment from Yuta. "We have some bottled up souls and despair, along with jugs of blood. But the top brands right now are Blood Diner, Cold Soul, and Stale Breath." He noted, an emotionless emotion plastered on his face.

"So, your name is Ciel, then?"

Ciel, annoyed, sighed heavily. "Did you hear anything I just said? I'm here to take your order, not have a friendly chat."

"Heh," the demon noted, lifting his head. He had a wide smirk on his face, pointed directly to Ciel. "You were never one for chit-chatter."

Ciel stood there, wide eyed and shocked. Seeing this emotion on Ciels face, all of them swiftly moved their heads in the direction of the stranger. Alois, seeing the demon, stood up in his seat and put his hands over them, as if to present something.

"May I introduce, Sebastian! Or, at least the name Ciel called him."

Trisha and Yuta studied him while Ciel was still in shock.

"Well, he's pretty hot."

"Not a bad catch at all." He noted, high-fiving Trisha. Ciel, slowly recovering, sighed in defeat.

"I did not expect to meet you again."

Sebastian chuckled, and Ciel noticed that his eyes were alive again. "I didn't expect for you to be around people like this."

Ciel smirked, laying a glass down. "Well, you get what you get here, am I not correct?" He noted. If he still had the contract, he would probably order him to go away immediately, but he could not. For a while, it seemed as if they were just staring at each other.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Alois chanted, making Ciel snap out of it and make him enraged.

"What preposterous blubber you speak of." Ciel snapped, making Trisha smirk.

"Well, you don't use that kind of language that much anymore. Trying to impress him?"

Ciel would throw up if he could. "Absolutely not. I would not want to impress a dog any day." He stated, making Yuta pull out a piece of paper.

"Here, write down where you live so we can hang out sometime."

Ciel could laugh. "Of course he wouldn't-"

"Why, I'd be an honor," he slithered out, giving a amused look to Ciel at the corner of his eye.

"Yes, operation Get Together is a go!" Alois proclaimed, jumping off the bar stool.

Ciel grumbled some words to himself. "I'd like to know when that plan was established..."

Yuta leaned over and rubbed Ciels hair. "Don't be shy, okay?"

"I'm not shy!" Ciel commented, blushing as Yuta chuckled. Sebastian took note of that. "Besides, I'm not spending my free time with a peasant. I'd rather spend time _cleaning_."

"Damn, that's some hatred right there." Trisha commented, smiling. "Here's where Ciel lives, just in case you are wondering and so you can go bother him.."

"Trisha, I swear I will send you to Satan to dissipate if you dare say one more word about me."

Sebastian smirked over at Ciel. "Well, I was just interested in a game, since you always loved those," he noted, making Ciel understand the situation a bit better.

"Oh, I see," He noted, smirking. "Well then, I'd love to play." Ciel said, elbows on the counter. The aura around the two of them was a mixture of emotions. "And I don't like to lose."

A chuckle. "We will see about that, Ciel." He curled out of his mouth, making the three shudder.

"We'll see."


	2. Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

Hello everyone! How are you? I must say, thank you for all the likes, favs, and reviews, it means a lot! This chapter has a lot of song references, so if you'd like the song, I'll post it in the next chapter. This chapter had some places that I wasn't quite sure of, but I didn't edit it. XD hopefully it is still okay. And for the people who read BCD, I'll post that one as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this chapter and enjoy!

* * *

"Alois, absolutely not."

_"Oh, come ON! Trisha and Yuta are coming!"_

"Only them?"

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Ciel sneered in his head, communicating with Alois. "I am not going if that dog is going to find us."

_"But, Ciel! Do you understand what you are saying?!"_

"Yes."

_"No, you don't. The club isn't prepared for your moves in there. You can get down, son_!" He hollered, sounding like a football fan. Ciel rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "_Your moves can make __me__ hard."_

"Anything makes you hard, and you know it."

Alois mentally rolled his eyes. "_Come on, you've always accepted invites to the parties. Have a few drinks, get down, dance some, ya know._.." He rolled on. "_Anyway, dancing is like your hidden power up!"_

"You did not just use a human video game reference."

_"I diiiiiid_!" He yelled inside Ciels head, making him have a minor headache.

"Well, no. I've gone under permanent house lock down."

_"Oh, scared are you?"_

Ciel huffed. "No. Alois, I'm getting you out of my head."

_"Wait, wait_!" Alois pleaded. Sighing in frustration, he compromised, ".._. I won't invite him."_

"Hmm?"

_"I won't invite Sebastian. It will just be the four of us_." He said reluctantly._ "But if he shows up for no reason, that's your problem!"_

Ciel smirked in victory. "Deal, Alois. See ya later."

He could almost hear Alois grin through his brain. "_See ya!"_

Ciel sighed with a mixture or anger and relief in it, and got up. _What should I wear to a bar_? To tell you the truth, he really hadn't gone to the bar in a while. He had gotten to a point where he liked the beat of the blaring music, and how the atmosphere was 'I can have some fun', even if it was only for tonight. Ciel would still act like a total ass, but his mood would be lighter than usual.

He rubbed his hands through his hair. "Just chose, for Christ's sake. No one worth noting will be there anyway."

* * *

Trisha walked up to the apartment with Alois and Yuta, all dressed for the club. She rang the doorbell.

Ciel opened up the door slowly, and _damn, _did he look good. He wore a black zipper blazer with white strips on each side, perfectly fitting his shape. With a white collared shirt under it, and some loose blue jeans, Ciel was very attractive.

"Good, I thought you weren't going to show up." He noted, rolling his eyes as he opened the door wider so they could come in.

Alois, who was wearing something a bit similar, was astonished. "Ciel... You look... look..."

"What?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

"Well..." Yuta started. "You don't usually look so... so..."

He huffed, crossing his arms. "You too?"

"You are one sexy man tonight, Ciel. I wouldn't be surprised if you got some Sex-Hoggers all up in your space." Alois spluttered out. Trisha hadn't said anything, and examined his house. She actually expected him to look pretty good.

"They better not. I'm not in the mood to go fighting some thirsty demon." Ciel exclaimed, while Trisha was done investigating. She had grabbed something, but hid it in her pocket as she neared the door.

"I'm done with idle chit chat. Let's go already!" She yelled, making all of them run out.

"Let's get wasted!" Alois screamed as he got in the car.

Ciel groaned. "This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

The man had been busy lately. He checked his watch as he was entering a building in the more... high-end part of the city. Entering the building, he looked around and found the man he was looking for.

"Hello, Oblitus." The other man said as he noticed Claude walking over.

"As you, Aliquid." He noted, looking at each other. "Or, should I say, 'Sebastian'."

Aliquid rolled his eyes. "'Claude', you're no better." He noted, smirking. "It has been a while, hasn't it?

Oblitus nodded. "It has been many centuries." He sat down in a black leather chair. "Why did you call me over anyways?"

"Because," Aliquid started, "You said after it all, if I found your Spider in this Realm, to tell you immediately."

Oblitus's eyes widened briefly, before molding back into its poker face. "Did you find him?"

"Yes, obviously."

The other huffed. "That's quite surprising, since you have that blue-haired brat making you do his every command."

Aliquid laughed, startling Oblitus. "... Ciel dismissed me many centuries ago."

"Really? That's new. I would've thought he was very demanding as a human..."

He chuckled. "He was, both human and demon." He noted, intertwining his own fingers, which didn't have gloves on. "But, what surprised me the most was that your spider is... 'Friends' with Ciel."

Oblitus sighed heavily. "And they hated each other so much in the Human Realm..." He looked over at Aliquid. "Would you like to discuss this somewhere else?"

Aliquid shrugged. "Sure, I hear there's a good club about two miles away."

"Fantastic. Let's discuss this thoroughly."

* * *

"When it's you, and me, we don't need no one to tell us to be.." Alois was singing in the back, swinging his head back and forth.

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled, only encouraging Alois.

"We'll keep turnin up the radio!" He said louder. "When it's you, and I, we'll put up a middle finger up to the sky..."

"We don't have a sky, Alois."

"I don't give a fuck!" He said over the song, totally into it.

Trisha slammed on the brakes into a parking spot, then looking back. "Stop fucking yelling like little whiny human toddlers. It's annoying." She spat, swinging the door open. Yuta stepped out of the back with Alois while Ciel was getting out of the shotgun. You could hear the music blazing through the building, hearing it from outside.

"Let's not blow the place up, okay? I had to go through connections to get in here." Trisha said, walking near Yuta.

Ciel nodded. "After all, I'm just here because Alois wouldn't leave me the fuck alone."

"Hey, you agreed! And we will try, since it's soooo rare that you don't want demons chasing you around." Alois noted, smirking.

As they enter, a new song plays. Almost instantly Ciels body feels the urge to go out and move, and of course Alois was the one to notice.

"Go, little butterfly, run wild." He whispered to Ciel, and Ciel wasn't about to argue. He slipped past the other people in the room, leaving Yuta and Trisha behind. They were over by a foosball machine, betting on who was better, as they did everything.

Alois smirked, clapping his hands to himself. "Since everyone is occupied, I haven't had a meal in a while..."

* * *

Sebastian and Claude had arrived at the entrance of the club, looking classy as ever. The female demon that had greeted them at the door gave a flirty wink to Sebastian.

"_Well, the women are already on you_." Claude communicated to Sebastian in his head, rolling his eyes. Sebastian looked around, and smirked.

"Your target is one of them." He slithered to Claude, making Claude look over in his direction of eyesight. Alois was sitting next to another male demon, while giggling and flirting and rubbing his hand down the other mans thighs. The sight was normal for a club, but for Claude it was cringe-worthy. "He is a Sex-Hogger." Sebastian shrugged, making his way further into the bar.

"Hello." He said to the man that Alois was flirting with. "May we have a minute?" Sebastian asked, making Alois look up.

"Oh, Sebastian! I didn't expect you to be here!" Alois exclaimed, excited. "Look honey, it'll be quick." Alois slurred out to the other man, giving him a kiss before waving him off. As they separated, Alois looked annoyed.

"Come on Sebastian, I was going to get laid in a few more minutes..." He groaned, blowing his hair out of his face. Alois had grown just like Ciel, so they were about the same age. "What do you need so badly? To know where Ciel is?"

Sebastian's eyes briefly widened. "... Ciel is here?"

Alois flashed a smile. "Yes, and you would not believe how good he can get down!" He quietly squealed, fanboying. "It makes people want some of that, ya know?" He noted, a new song playing.

".. I will have to see that myself. But no, that isn't why I was here. I came for a drink with Claude." He slowly said, looking for a reaction.

Alois face turned from calm to terrified, then angry, then sad, then frantic, then calm again. His face had gotten a ghostly pale, almost deadly. ".. Oh, I see! Claude still exists... Haha!" He laughed, but you could tell his cheerfulness was fake.

"..." Sebastian took a pause to avoid an answer. "Would you like to join us? You can bring Ciel, if you'd feel more comfortable that way."

"What? I'm not nervous." Alois said with amazing certainty. "I'll go there anyways, I was hoping to get wasted." He noted, looking over to Ciel at the dance floor and smiled. "I'm gonna go grab the infamous dancer over there and get his head in the right place." He noted, making Sebastian look over.

Ciel was amazing. His moves looked so natural; it was a part of him. His limbs moved like leaves in the wind along to the beat, as his hips and feet were on tempo, not afraid to move. Many others were also looking at him and cheering him on, and that seemed to have no effect on him. It was just Ciel. Ciel in his own world. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed about his environment it was crazy. Sebastian admired this sculpture of beauty from a distance, nearly mesmerized.

Alois then tapped him on the shoulder at his next move, and he instantly stopped. He looked over to him with his emotionless mask on once again. Sebastian quickly turned around and walked toward Claude, getting rid of the multiple thoughts in his head.

"Hey, sexy thang, let's get a drink." Alois started out, wanting to soothe him over instead of flat out telling him.

Ciel, back to normal, rolled his eyes in amusement. "Of course, it would be someone like you to say that..." He fell off, seeing that Alois's body expressions looked stressed, focused, and... hurt. Really hurt.

"Sure." He said, whispering as he passed by, "And tell me what's wrong while you're at it." Hearing this, Alois smiled. Ciel might look like he didn't give a shit about anything, but he was actually really caring. Alois trotted over to Ciel, walking beside him as they past the other people.

Yuta and Trisha were over at the bar, talking to the backs of people that Ciel didn't recognize at first, but Alois nearly puked. Not thinking, Ciel yelled out,

"Scoot over, I want to get drunk on high-quality blood." To Yuta, making him swivel around and smile at Ciel.

"Sure man, come on over. We can share a seat!"

"There is no way I am sitting in a seat with your ass in it."

Yuta frowned playfully, "Come on! Claude and Sebastian are here, remember?"

Ciel couldn't speak at the moment with the sudden lump forming in his throat. He said ineligible words, even with a demons hearing. _Claude?! And Sebastian?! Why didn't you tell me this!_ He screamed at Alois, frantic in his mind.

_How the hell am I supposed to know?! It's just as hard for me, you jackass! _Alois snarled back, then putting on one of his legendary smiles. "Oh, so you have met them! I thought you wouldn't notice them!" He laughed, making Trisha roll her eyes.

"How could I not, I found this old picture of you guys at Ciels apartment." She announced, making Sebastian smirk.

Ciel, embarrassed and enraged, barged over there and snagged the picture. "How did you find this?"

"It's called exploring. Nothing bad, just you guys in the Human Realm. You and Alois were so small!" She giggled, making Ciel full-out slap her. All though Sebastian knew it was coming, and Trisha didn't feel that much pain, it was shocking for Ciel to do something like that.

Ciel began to show some of his human pride again, with upright posture and a deadly glare set upon her. "Know your place, demon. My house will never be one." He snarled, letting something shrivel and cringe inside Trisha's black heart. Was this Ciel? She knew he was a stubborn, prideful man, but he wasn't supposed to have fear. Make her fear him. Make her feel like a piece of shit lying outside and everyone just wanting to complain and do nothing about it. Make her feel violated. Awful. Guilty. Emotions demons never have.

"Well, it is nice to see that you cared for me," Sebastian breathed out, ordering a soul.

"I told you for Christs sake, I care for no one."

"You obviously care for Alois, even though you used to have such a deep hatred for him." He slithered out, making Ciel blush. Not because of the question, because of Sebastian himself.

"Sebastian, do not-" he started, before trailing off and realizing something. There was no contract. No orders. Nothing that tied them together. He could no longer order him around, even if he wanted to. "-assume such things. I thought you would've done a better job after knowing me for a while."

Sebastian barely blinked before answering, "I'm sorry, Ciel." He curled off his tongue, startled when Ciel slammed his fist onto the bar table.

"Give me a full jug!" He hollered, looking as if he was recovering from a headache. "And you," he pointed at Alois, "Let's drink."

Alois smiled, sitting on the opposite side of him. Claude hadn't said anything, but he was coincidently sitting right beside Alois. "Drink on!" He yelled, making Trisha and Yuta laugh and cheer them on as they continued for hours on end. Sebastian and Claude were speaking to each other, talking about the others once before master.

* * *

"Claaaaaude, you fucker," Alois slurred out, leaning on him and nearly sitting on him. "I hate you."

Claude sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Why is that?"

"Because I was going to get a fabulous meal before your little demon friend came over and shit all over my plan," Alois babbled. "He mentioned you, and that's why it's all your fault."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes, everything is my fault." Claude stood up, picking up Alois when he stood and held him bridal style.

Alois looked up at him, eyes glazed. He was drunk as hell, and didn't even know how to count. He sighed, a sympathetic sigh, and clenched onto his shirt. He leaned into his chest, whispering, "And I missed you."

Claude looked down at the little drunken fool. "Miss? Miss a butler?" He said, amused at first.

Alois gulped thickly. "Yes, sadly." He started. "I mean, I know you don't get attracted easily, that I don't care about. It is hard getting called a slut or a whore while having sex with a random man, but it's just how it goes. I wouldn't want to be held bound by anyone." He jabbered on. "What I missed was you in itself." He reached up, grabbing strands of Claude's hair. "Your amber eyes, your jet black hair," he laughed lightly, "Hell, I even missed your personality, even though it was shit."

"I want you." He breathed out, looking dazed. "I know we probably won't see each other again, but that's usually the thing with everyone. Unemotional sex. A one-night stand. Do it, just one night, and satisfy me..." He wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and stared straight into his eyes. "And I will never ask to see you again. I just want to feel you, if anything..." He said strongly, "...and you owe me a meal."

Claude didn't say anything. "... If I agree?"

"Though highly unlikely, I'll never see you after that on my own terms. I will avoid you if you'd like." Alois stated, begging inside for feeling. He wanted to feel alive. Not dead, like every one here was. Human. He wanted to feel human again.

* * *

"Ey... The stars look black..."

"Everybody in da club gettin tipsy!" Yuta gurgled, chuckling to himself. Ciel and Yuta were both hopelessly drunk, and Sebastian and Trisha were the only sober ones.

"Errrebodie ch, errrebodie," Ciel replied, dancing between the two.

"You guys, we need to go before the members come and kick us out."

Yuta groaned. "Fuck it!"

Sebastian sighed, looking over at Ciel, who's eyes were glazed over. He seemed to be staring off into space. Trisha sighed, getting off her stool and walking over to Ciel.

"Okay Ciel, let's-"

"If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together..." Ciel silently sang, making Trisha freeze in shock and worry. "Watch the flames climb high, into the niiiight..."

"Ciel, stop it. It's over, don't remember." She said, as if trying to convince herself. Sebastian, ironically, didn't know what was going on.

"Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will, watch the flames burn auburn on, the mountain side." He kept saying, his eyes downcast and fallen. This wasn't prideful Ciel, as he was hours ago, and Sebastian just couldn't get a grip on it.

"And if we should die tonight, we should all die together, raise a glass of wine for the last time..."

"STOP!" Trisha screeched, snapping Ciel out of his trance. She was panting heavily, fright plastered into her eyes. Sebastian stared at her like she was an alien, a weird creature not belonging here. Trisha looked over at Sebastian, and at first looked sad. But that quickly turned into rage. "You... You probably don't even know..."

"I've known Ciel nearly his whole life." Sebastian said politely back.

"Yet he told us something he didn't tell you." She smirked, sighing in aggravation and looking him straight in the eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you don't have a reason to be near him, get the fuck away. I can play along with your little act for only so long." Trisha snarled, gritting her teeth.

Sebastian wasn't gonna lie to himself, and was a bit shocked. But now, the pieces were fitting together. He shook his head playfully and sighed, "I understand now, Soul Eater. You know how good his soul would taste."

"No." She immediately replied. "You're wrong once again." She clenched her fists while taking deep breaths. "I meet Ciel a little while ago, and not for long. But that's all the time I need." She said confidently. "Ciel is my little brother, basically. I'm gonna be a total pain in the ass for him, but deep down I will slaughter anyone who hurts him."

"So?" Sebastian commented. "What does that have to do with me?"

Fury nearly bellowed out of her throat. "When a demon used to be human, they go through the aging process, like we did..." She gulped thickly. "... But they have another part. When they would've turned '16' in the Human Realm, they go through another stage. I had read about it in books, but I thought it wasn't real. They... They see things, images. Two things in particular; the things that scarred them in the past, and... the things that would scar them." She slowly processed. "It happened when all of us were hanging out together at a bar. You could see his face just crumble; break down instantly. He kept screaming, yelling, scratching his face, saying over and over 'Help me, help me, save me, save me'... And for the prideful Ciel, this wasn't him. He was a frightened mortal. It lasted two whole days, Sebastian. Two whole days of a war inside his head, torturing him. It changed him, somehow. And after wards, he told us everything he saw. Every last image. Some things were about a girl named Elizabeth, his parents, men named Finny and Bard, a maid, many people..." She stopped abruptly, then taking a step towards him.

"But he mostly just saw you."

"He saw you, out of all people, torturing him. Whether it be a glare, or a hit, or a kiss, it hurt him. When he talked about it, he wasn't his healthy porcelain skin. He was a ghost, with flaring bright red eyes and a raspy throat. I wasn't going to take any of that shit. I promised him that if I had ever met him, I'd say this;

"You can go through hells doors and launch up to heaven, but if you hurt a hair on Ciel, you will die within my grasp. Yuta would be in it to if he wasn't so drunk." She said, staring at him with a deep hatred.

Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes from being annoyed and amused. "As you wish, Trisha. That is, if I can call you that."

Trisha, who looked down for a sec, then looked up and smiled brightly. "Of course! Ciels starting to sober up a little, so you can give him a ride to his house. You would know where it is, right?" She added with hints of sas in the sentence. "I'll trust you with Ciel, Kay? Yuta and I am getting outta here. See ya!" And before Sebastian could process the situation, she had already ran out, leaving a drunk Ciel with him.

Sebastian sighed, looking down and holding Ciel close to him. He held Ciels chin up, looking into his glazed, frazzled eyes.

"What to do with you..."


	3. Listen To The Voices

Hey everybody! How are you? I decided to upload this a bit faster than last time, since I was just lazy (I know, I'm bad at that), so hopefully you guys enjoy it! Thank you for all the likes, favs, and reviews! even if you just read this story, it means a lot to me. Nothing much happening in this chapter though, just plot development most of the time. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Ciel woke up. But it wasn't where his bed was supposed to be or in a home. It was somewhere far away from that. It was pitch-black; nothing else. Not a glimpse of light, not a piece of grass to step on. It was black below and above, side to side. He couldn't even see his own limbs, seeing nothing.

Until a light came. An orange glow.

Ciel stared at it curiously, taking small steps over to it. He looked at his hands, seeing that he wasn't in the past; the contract wasn't to be seen. The ground began to crunch as he still walked on the black pit of ground, nearly arms length to the glow.

The glow burst aflame.

The flames soared, engulfing his surroundings. The landscape lit up as green trees and soft grass cringed, turning into the bland grey and falling into ashes before hitting the ground. Flames. Flames everywhere. Every speck was covered, inching toward Ciels feet. He couldn't breathe. Wait, demons have no need to breathe.

_But this is your nightmare, Ciel_.

His head flinched around, looking for the deep voice. He tried to run, but there wasn't a way out. He looked left to right, and his eyes widened. His mother was trying to open a door; the door was in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but landscape around it. She would die! Stop it already!

_But you already know her fate, Ciel_.

He stumbled, the flames around him retreating to fit around his body. He pulled himself up skittishly, fingernails digging into the ground as he pushed himself up. His feet sinked into the dirt as he flew across the everlasting forest. The everlasting fiery forest. Running and running and running.

_Break down, Ciel._

He shook his head, clawing the sides of his face as he heard the familiar deep voice slither inside him. Shaking his head, Finny, Bard, and Mey Rin are all together, smiling and waving at him. His eyes are covered by the smoke before he can see them slowly crumple into the ground, molding with the other ash.

_They all have died, Ciel._

His father sat before him, flames burst aflame in front of him. The flames circled and looped around his father, just as he had seen them when he was a child. He lay there, completely motionless; the ring on his finger wasn't there, and he just barely moved. He looked over at Ciel, making eye-contact with him, and gave a brief smile. But nothing else. He then closed his eyes, laying in the exact same position as when he died.

_No one is here anymore, Ciel._

The flames stopped.

New surroundings set in.

But he didn't want to look at the face that was in front of him, for he knew who it was. Who was talking to him. The warnings that had been given.

He'd use them correctly now.

* * *

"CIEL!" Alois screamed, making Ciel fling up in his bed, panting. Sweat dripped down his back as the lump in his throat made him feel nauseous. _Fucking hangovers._

"Alois, what the fuck." Ciel groaned, looking up at Alois. Wait. How'd he get home?

"Finally, you woke up. I thought Sebastian might've been to rough on you."

Ciel nearly hacked, leaving a bad taste in his mouth as the words were said. "Sebastian might've _what_?

"You know, banged a bit too hard. He did take you home, and Soul-Eaters like rewards in return..."

"We didn't have sex, Alois." Ciel muttered angrily, shaking his head in frustration. He fluffed his hair as he sat up in the queen bed, trying to pull over the sheets that Alois was sitting on. "Who the fuck gave you that idea, Claude?" He said jokingly.

Alois stood up straight at the question, like a bolt of lightning went through him. Ciels eyes widened, staring at Alois in an awkward silence. "... Did you really..." Ciel started slowly, staring at him like he was at idiot.

"Hey, don't start making random conclusions!" Alois exclaimed, waving his hands in assurance. Alois sighed, clutching the bed sheets and looking down. "... Okay, we did do the do, but it was just once! I was completely satisfied." He smirked, crossing his arms and putting his chin up in confidence. Ciel just gave him the look. You know, that look when your friend has just said something so dumb you have no words to say about it. That look.

"I rarely ever hear you say you were 'satisfied'. It's either too rough, too slow-"

"Okay, I get it Ciel!" Alois yelled blushing slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck, nearly stuttering, "Yes, it was different. It was..." Alois tried to find the right words for his situation.

"Magical?" Ciel joked, getting out from under his covers. He was dressed in his pajamas, which made him question what happened last night. Would he regret getting drunk later?

"Haha, no." Alois replied immediately, Ciel astonished by the look of truth in his eyes. "It was satisfying, yes, but it hurt in my chest where my heart used to be, for some reason..." Alois grumbled, confused. "After it was done was when it happened. It fucking stung like a bitchy bee, if you know what I mean."

"That's a human emotion called 'love', dumbass."

"No, it's 'lust', I am sure of it." Alois noted. "I just feel sad since I can't do it again."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't give a shit." Ciel groaned, slamming himself in his bathroom. He slid down the door, wiping the hair out of his face. He took a few deep breaths as he heard Alois yell "You're such a dick!"

He stumbled to the shower, forcing the handle down. His body was shaking furiously enough to make Ciels hands knock down a plastic cup. Why? Why have such a dream? He had thought that they would stop, since he hadn't had it in decades...

Maybe it was because of him. That voice in his head decided to come back up and warn him of his visions when he was '16'. He didn't want to believe it, his heart ached like a bullet that had been shot through a humans body. His vision felt like it was going to fail, like a hacked computer wanting to shut down and reveal all it's information. He stepped inside of the shower, pressing his hands firmly against the glass.

"Ciel?" He heard Alois call, yet it sounded distant. "Ciel?!" He asked again, barely coming as a whisper to Ciels ears. His mind was blurry, being mixed with confusion and fury. His toes curled, becoming whiter than snow with the force.

"SHUT UP ALOIS!" He screamed, his eyes wide and panting heavily as his back was twisted when he faced the door. No response came, and so Ciel was content. He wanted to be alone. He wanted...

"Damn it, not again..." Alois snarled to himself as he starting walking out the door in a hurry.

* * *

Claude had left the hotel at 9:00 on the dot, promptly walking down the street. His paced was well stroked, not wanting to be late for a good, real-life talk with Sebastian, since all they talked about last night was trash about how the other had changed and how there contractors had. His contractor. Alois.

The boy had really changed. He wasn't the bitchy little boy who whined when something wasn't his way; when he wanted something, he told it. He was demanding, and to tell you the truth, a wildcat. Alois had left before Claude had awaken, so Claude had to pay for the room as he left. It was quite a pain.

"Claude, there you are." Sebastian said in front of him, startling Claude out of his trance. "You look like you've been a deer in the headlights."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He confessed, checking his watch for the time he had arrived. Nine o' two. Fuck.

"That's not often." Sebastian smirked, walking down the street past other demons who were busy with ordinary duties. Believe it or not, they had jobs to become one of the higher-ranked demons, if they wanted to be. "What's bothering you?"

"... I think I had a drink too many."

"You didn't have a drink, Claude."

Claude mentally rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration. "Okay, stop investigating me. I just took Alois out."

Sebastian would've spit out liquid if he had a drink. "... Well, I didn't take you for that kind of person, Claude..." He chuckled, going into one of the well-built shops on the north side of the town.

"I'm not, trust me. You do it sometimes to, I would bet." Claude argued, sitting down in a wooden oak chair that was painted black. The interior decor was mainly themed on medival times, as expected.

"I don't." Sebastian immediately replied. "I don't like the complexity of an affair."

"So, you'd never do it with Ciel?"

"If I wanted to, I would've done it while he was looking death in the eyes. He was piss-drunk, and I had to take him to his apartment."

Claude gave him a mellow astonished look. He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. "And I didn't think you where that kind of person either, Sebastian."

Before Sebastian could reply to the question, a man burst through the door so loud that everyone in the store turned to see who it was. And, to the twos dismay, it was Alois. He immediately passed the two, not even bothering to look at who they were. Sebastian was quite shocked, but Claude had never seen this emotion on his face when he actually meant it.

Fear. That's what it was.

"Alois, what's wrong?" A male called from afar, both turning their heads to see which person the voice came from. They recognized him as the man that Ciel called Yuta. He sounded frantic, since he to knew Alois was not the one to show an emotion like that.

"... It's Ciel..." At this, Sebastian's chest flew. What was wrong with the young master? Sick? Not fed well? ... _Hold up. Stop getting ahead of yourself, Sebastian._ He knew that he no longer served Ciel; why even bother? "... It's happened."

Yuta eyes widened, clenching his palms tight enough that his fingernails started to make his palms bleed. "You don't mean..."

"I should've noticed it before, Yuta. He had the nightmare. I was so, so stupid..." Alois murmured to himself, shaking his head back and forth. "He's going to go insane. I should've helped him, but the doors locked. Break it down for me, Yuta." He pleaded, Yuta immediately bursting out of the store. Alois was right behind him, but before he left, he turned to Sebastian. He glared at him; only a glare given when there was a sign of deep sorrow about something to him. It was intense enough that even Claude felt the aura given off by him.

"Sebastian, I'm not dumb." Alois said politely as possible. "Do not follow us. It will make things worse. "

Sebastian chuckled a little, not understanding. "What does that mean?"

Alois's eyebrows furrowed, twisting the door knob.

"He usually hears you in his nightmares."

And with that, the door slammed shut, and the whole store turned back to being the same except the angry manager talking to the other employees about the worker who had left a few minutes ago. It was completely normal.

Claude was the first to talk. "... Do you want to go?"

"Cars starting already."

Two demons burst out of that store faster than lightning.

* * *

Yuta and Alois's footsteps were like giants by the time up they got to Ciels apartment. They burst open the door, only to see Ciel on his bed.

Completely fine.

He was reading a book on his bed, legs flopped and spread out while his wet hair was drying off from the recent shower.

"Yes?" He asked them as he turned to look at them.

"Oh thank Satan, Ciel..." Yuta said, sighing in relief. "I thought you might... You know..."

Ciel huffed. "Of course not, I'm not a child anymore. I can handle such dreams nowadays. I just need some time to myself." He noted, flipping to the next page in his book.

Alois nodded, smiling. "I'm so happy!" He squealed, jumping onto his bed, and snuggling Ciel.

Ciel shivered in disgust as Yuta laughed. "Get off of me, you pedophile!"

"Please, tell your boyfriend that."

"Bullshit. Sebastian will be keeping his distance now, especially since I have been warned."

"Oh yeah, sure." Alois stated, rolling his eyes. "I told him not to come here for a while, so trust me.

_Ring_.

Alois and Yuta stared at the door like it was a serial killer.

"It's Sebastian." He said as he entered the door with Claude, making eye content with Ciel.

Yuta sighed. "Won't you fucking listen for once?"

"Nope."


End file.
